


it's like you're my mirror

by ephemerus



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman and Robin (Comics)
Genre: Damian Wayne Needs a Hug, Family Bonding, Hurt Damian Wayne, Protective Jason Todd, Protective Older Brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:47:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27048955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ephemerus/pseuds/ephemerus
Summary: Damian and Jason are reflections from the same mirror.
Relationships: Jason Todd & Damian Wayne
Kudos: 106





	it's like you're my mirror

Damian had lost track of time, but he was sure he had been on the parapet of that building for at least an hour. He felt no desire to go down, let alone move; he remained in the same position as if were paralyzed.

The pain that had started in his chest, now spread throughout his body, from his chest to his toes. However, despite being tremendously sad, Damian couldn't cry. He didn't know how to cry, of all the martial arts the League of Assassins had taught, crying wasn't one of them. In fact, his grandfather said when he was a little child that crying "is for those who do not have the competence to move on".

Despite this, Damian had seen his mother cry twice. The first was when the "Year of the Blood" was announced; and the second when Ra's Al Ghul said that Damian would be the future leader of the League. 

Before he hadn't understood why Talia was sad, he even thought it was crying from happiness, but when he got older and reached 12 years old, he learned that she was sorry. Talia loved her son and didn't want Damian to have to become a cruel assassin like the other members of the League.

But, that part of his past didn't matter now. Damian was living with his father, who didn't seem to give a damn about his presence. At least, that was what the boy felt.

Sometimes they didn't understand each other, they had argued many times since living together, and that day Bruce had said he was afraid that Damian would become like his grandfather. The little Wayne has never been so angry before! How could the father say he was afraid of his son becoming like Ra's? Damian was doing his best to be different from old Al Ghul, but his father didn't seem to want to see it.

Damian was tired of it all. He wanted to go away and ask his mother to live together, away from everyone else. Perhaps Richard Grayson could live with them. He liked his brothers, despite getting along better with the older one.

Tim was annoying most of the time and seemed to want to be smarter than him, but was funny when he wanted. Jason was boring and unbearable, kept arguing with Bruce and loved to confront him. Damian found their constant arguing irritating, but admitted that Todd was more like him. Dick, on the contrary, was the one who understood Damian the most, but don't fool yourself! He managed to be the most annoying and hard-headed of all the brothers.

And on that day that the sky showed no clouds, and the heat surrounded the bodies of the Gotham's citizens, the brother who came to console him was Jason Todd.

"What do you want, Todd?", he asked the moment Jason jumped behind him.

"Wow, you're really his son. I didn't make a sound!".

He didn't sound so surprised, was clearly trying to annoy Damian. And if that was his mission, Jason Todd was succeeding.

"I must ask again, what do you want?"

"Hey, calm down, okay? I was talking to Tim and he said he hasn't seen you in hours, so I thought of looking for you".

"And you found me, so now leave me alone, please".

Jason seemed uncomfortable with his brother's tone of voice. His voice didn't sound like the usual, but was low and shaky - Damian Wayne was sad, if that was possible.

"I don't know what happened to you, but if you want to talk, I'm here".

"I don't want to, now I ask you to leave".

"Okay, I can keep you company, right? I promise I'll keep quiet".

Damian gave up on sending him away and accepted with a heavy sigh. The pain in his chest continued to disturb him, but maybe having someone beside him wasn't so bad.

"You know, we are very similar".

"You said you would be silent, Todd".

"Ouch, but seriously, we are the same".

 _Like reflections from a mirror_. Damian had heard that before by Bruce, he didn't know if it meant anything good, but at that moment it didn't matter. Jason was there to comfort him and that alone was able to lessen the pain in his chest.

"It's like you're my mirror," Jason commented quietly.

Bruce had apparently said the same to him. After all, they were really reflections of the same mirror.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked this story, I really love these duo (all the batfam tbh). You can find me on twitter (@ohobooi).


End file.
